Is it a game or more
by K15Malfoy
Summary: Ginny and Draco are playing games with each other which might lead to other things, unexpected things........
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE: TRAPPED IN THE DUNGON; Round one _**

Potion's had just finished. She was the only one remaining in the class because she had been daydreaming of Harry. Ginny had just finished packing her books in her bag when she heard someone enter. She turned around and saw who else but Malfoy, with a smirk on his face.

'Isn't this interesting Weasley? No ones going to be in this place for the rest of the day.'

He leaned against the door with one leg up and his hands folded across his chest with a sly smile across his handsome face. Ginny realised that it was her last class for the day; she looked up at those sexy grey eyes of his, which looked straight into hers. He locked both of the doors of the dungeon with a flick of his wand with that smirk still on his face.

'What do you want Malfoy?'

He licked his lips slowly and then replied, 'Would you like to find out?' Draco searched Ginny's body with his eyes, admiring every curve which she possessed.

'Excuse me?' her heart now beating fast.

'Turning deaf are we?

'If you'd excuse me Malfoy, but I have places to go…'

'And people to do? Well I won't excuse you.'

Ginny became frustrated, 'It isn't your concern where I go and what I do.'

'Your right, it isn't my concern, but what you do with me is.'

'What are you taking about? I am not going to do anything with you!' Ginny wanted to melt. She loved the way Malfoy answered back, she thought it was sexy.

'Keep that in mind while you're doing Potter.' He moved to sit down in a chair. He sat down in the most elegant but sexy way; his foot crossed up on a desk, his hands folded in front of him and his hair falling into his gorgeous face. Ginny bit her lip. Malfoy was indeed a very cute guy. Yes his was an arrogant son of a bitch, but he was a cute one.

'Do you see me telling you things about your slut Parkinson?'

'You just did and by the way, you look….cute when your angry.' Draco's eyes narrowed at that. He looked at Ginny closely now, studying her reaction.

'Don't you have some place to be?' Ginny said ignoring his statement.

'Actually, no. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I always wanted to corner you Weasley, to see that sexy flare you have when talking to me without Potter or your brother interrupting me. Disturbing my concentration, they always tend to do that. To tell the truth, I'm quite intrigued by you and now you've really grown which clearly you know would make any guy turn his head…….'

Ginny stood there stunned. She had a hard trouble believing or even taking in what Malfoy was saying.

'I thought I would go a little further in……carrying out my satisfaction. What is it Weasley?' Draco now looked at her, 'Shocked or just playing like a simpleton?'

'Fuck you Malfoy!' Ginny responded.

'Lovely, just lovely. I always thought you wanted to fuck me and now that you've asked so politely I can't say that I don't want to my self.'

'Go to hell!' Ginny was now getting angry, 'You are so full of your self.'

'Now Weasley stop it your turning me on.' Draco said with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying every bit of this.

'Unlock the damn door.' Ginny was getting sick of this.

'What happen Weasley, had enough?'

'I'll show you what's enough!' Ginny stormed across the room, and hit Draco across the face, almost making him fall from his chair.

Draco stood up in rage, pressed Ginny against the wall and held her hands up.

'Well Weasley I have to hand it to, you punch good,' Draco's tone now turned threatening, 'But don't you ever try that on me again.'

Ginny loved the way he pinned her to the wall. Their bodies were now pressed against each over and she could feel his breathe on her face. Draco also realised the position that the were in; and he liked it. He pressed even harder now, feeling as much of her body as he could against his; Ginny did not hesitate.

Looking down into Ginny's eyes, Draco leaned in for a kiss. Ginny prepared her self for his red lips but as soon as she did, Draco pulled away.

'Well that was a once in a life time feeling for you wasn't it Weasley? Draco had an evil smile on his face.

'You asshole! You planed this!

'Well I supposed I planned something, but I didn't imagine you would have the guts to hit me.' He was now leaning against the wall while Ginny stood in front of him, her back turned to him, 'So clearly I did not have any intentions of you being pinned against the wall. Funny how things turn out, isn't it?'

Ginny was extremely angry. Draco wanted to play games with her and she was clearly not liking it. It was now time to turn the tables. If Malfoy wanted to play games well _let the games begin._

Ginny turned around smiling sweetly, 'Well Malfoy, I think I also should be truthful. I think you are quite cute your self, especially when your smirking. It's quite sexy how you do it.'

Smiling, Draco answered, 'I didn't think you would have it in you Weasley, to have such great taste for men.'

Ginny leaned against him and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. Draco returned that as swiftly as it happened. She unlocked the door with a quick flick of her wand, took her bag, pulled away from Malfoy saying, 'Round one,' and dashed out of the classroom.

Draco stood there for a moment and said under his breathe, 'Weasley your on.'

**_CHAPTER TWO: IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS_**

'I think you're a vanilla with strawberry.' They were in the Room of Requirements, which was now a comfortable living room with a simple red sofa and a soothing carpet to match.

Harry was now answering Ginny. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself, were playing a game called _Describe Me._

'Well that was a likely answer.' Ginny was not impressed; she thought he could have added a little bit more to that. She was disappointed and she could see Harry was too at her response but she just turned her attention to the design of the rug.

'How about a Vanilla-Raspberry Sunday?' Every head in the room turned towards the door in amazement. Draco Malfoy stood there in a self- satisfied smile on his face. 'You know, you all should try to keep things among yourself, you don't know who might be listening.' Draco was quite pleased with himself.

'Get out now, Malfoy.' Harry half screamed.

'Yeah you're not wanted here.' Ron said.

'I figure that might be the case, but it was worth a try. Anyways I have better things to do than seat and play stupid games with a couple of stupid Gryffindors.' Draco turned his back and made for the door.

Ginny was the last to leave the room, she stayed a little longer to think about things. It seemed like for the past few days she could predict what Harry was about to say and do. He said the simplest things to her like, _her hair was nice today_. She loved him but she longed for more.

Now she was headed towards her dormitory, when unexpectedly some one grabbed her from the shadows. He dragged her towards the room in which she came out, thrust the door open and threw her inside.

She hit against a wall, and then turned around as quickly to see who the person was. He pressed himself against her.

'We have to stop meeting like this, Weasley. But on the other hand it's quit amusing.'

She should have known it was Malfoy. She pushed him away from her, 'What the fuck are you trying?'

'I just wanted to have an interesting night and yes you would have to be there to make it so.'

'I am not in the mood for your little games, no get out of my way!'

She tried to get passed him but he held her and pressed his delicate lips upon hers. She did not hesitate at all and returned that kiss. His tongue made its way into her welcoming mouth and played gently with hers. At that same instant, his hands moved down her body, reaching its destination and squeezed her ass.

'I figured you would like that, Weasley' Draco said, breaking the kiss.

'Oh please. I had better.'

'Oh, really?' Draco arched an eyebrow.

'Yes as a matter of fact…'

Draco was now on top of her, ripping her robes off. His tongue passed through her lips and his hand slipped under her shirt. She wrapped her hands around his neck and gave herself willingly.

His palm closed over her breast, she felt feverish. He then kissed one nipple then the other, damping both. She could feel the dampness between her thighs. His hair brush over her face making a momentary mask, '_Draco_,' she breathed and as if it was a sign he got of her and stood quickly to his feet.

She leaned up, and looked at him. He looked back as if admiring his work.

'Well this is enchanting, you look absolutely fuckable, Weasley.' He turned his back and strolled towards the door.'

Ginny was quit abashed. Her breasts were exposed and quit hard, her robes dishevelled and her legs apart waiting for more passion. 'You asshole!'

Draco turned around, raised a brow and said, 'shall we call it one-one?' then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:_thanks for the reviews! I hope this is to your liking…_

_**GETTING BACK!**_

How could she be so stupid? She knew that he was playing games with her but yet she just let him. She needed a way to get back at him, to humiliate him how he did, her but how?

Ginny was in the library, she had been there almost three hours. The table was mounted with books, parchment and inks. Because of the incident that had happen the night before, her homework was left undone, so on the chilly Sunday night she decide to complete it. She had finished two hours ago but still had to figure out her next move. This was turning out be as serious as her potions assignment. She looked back at the two incidents. Every one was unexpected and was always when was alone. Ginny needed to play his game, show him she is not to be messed with.

"Draco would you like some toast?" Pansy asked stretching her hands out to the pale boy across the table.

Draco arched a brow, "Did you see me take one?"

"Well, no but I thought…."

"In that case don't think."

Pansy gave him a cold look and left the table. Just then the owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping letters and packages on the tables. Surprisingly an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Draco. He eyed the piece of parchment, slowly opened it and quickly read it. His eyes grew wide, she definitely did surprise him and now he was intrigue.

It was after seven when he arrived by the lake. Cool wind blew, brushing his face like ice cycles. Draco looked around, no one was there, well he did come early he thought. He went to stand by a tree; he leaned against it thinking of what might happen tonight. he wondered if she was as bold and fiery as her hair.

"Quite early are we?" A voice from behind him came. His heart skipped a beat then he turned around. Not sure why he responded that way, but he soon passed it as just being caught off guard.

"I thought it was you Weasley and I must say I'm impressed. But I always knew you couldn't get enough of me." Draco smiled.

"Conceited bastard."

"Now no name callings, Weasley. You might regret it later." Draco looked at Ginny, she was quit tasteful tonight. She wore a black mini shirt and black strapless blouse, that clung to her small frame.

She moved slowly towards him until she was feeling his hot breathe against her face. She leaned against him, raised her head and watched him. She bit her lower lip. 'What are you expecting tonight, Malfoy? Ginny hope she came of sexy and confident. She wanted to be in control and be a bit daring.

"It seems you're offering yourself." He breathed.

"Do you want me?" She whispered. Not giving him a chance to respond, Ginny raised her lips to Draco's, her mouth ajar allowing his tongue to penetrate through. One hand in his hair the other moving down his masculine body. His hands were pressed on her back, holding her in place against him as her responded with to her kiss. He pressed his lips roughly against hers, his tongue dancing hungrily with hers.

Continuing her journey, her hand slipped below his belly button, reaching his pants, and not hesitating to unpinned his trousers. She felt the strain of his desire pressed against her thigh, but was shocked when she wrapped her fingers against his desire. It was thick and hot, pulsing in her palm.

At the touch of her warm fingers around his erection, Draco kissed her deeper, hoping that she would take it as a sign to continue. Ginny responded, slowly pulled down his boxers, feeling the immediate heat in her hands. She shivered at the intensity of that heat and the realization of how far she had already gone. Draco's hands where now on her hip, his left hand climbing under her blouse, his fingers flushed against her skin. He left a blazing trail as he moved further up.

Ginny broke the kiss but still stayed in his embraced. He looked at her and motioned for them to seat. They both let loose what their hands occupied. Draco sat on the ground, Ginny followed, straddling his thighs. She admired her work, his sex hard at attention, pressed between them. Nervous, Ginny looked at Draco's eyes which were burning with hunger. He quickly pulled her top down exposing her breast. Her nipples were hard pebbles, causing a moan to escape her as a light breezed passed. He passed his hands slowly over them, playing with her nipples then lowered his head pressing his soft lips against them. Ginny bit and pulled at them with his teeth, making Ginny moan in satisfaction. She continued to play with his manhood, moving in an up and down motion. Draco squeezed hard at her right breast, sucked on her left and moving his hands to reach between her legs.

Ginny suddenly stood up. She definitely had gone beyond her original plan but this definitely would cause more damage and make Draco eat his own game.

Draco blinked, "What the fuck are you doing?" His eyes where fogged with desire.

Placing her blouse back on, Ginny smiled at him, "I guess I'm in the lead…Two – one? Then she left, without looking back.

Draco sat in History of Magic one hand supporting his head while he revisited the memory of yesterday. He was foolish to fall for her. He was well aware of what was going on between them but yet he still allowed her to seduce him and leave. She had definitely surprised him, being more risky than he expected her to be. However this humiliation could not go unanswered. He could not afford for her to believe he truly desired her. She was a mud-blood loving Weasley. HE need her to be broken and already had his next move planed. He knew the red head would be on her guard now so he had to have a full proof plan, a strategy that was carefully thought out.

Ginny was very pleased with herself. She felt powerful and sexy knowing how she had Malfoy drooling for her, and she loved that feeling. Finally she had brought down the great Malfoy. Even if she now felt guilty because of Harry, Ginny still felt empowered, edged with a bit nervousness. She was unsure nd did not want to look to into it.

Ginny was on her way to the Gryffindor dormitory when she heard her turned around slowly, startled to know whose lips it was coming from. Recovering quickly Ginny responded, "I always knew you could say my name in different ways than one."

Draco stammered realizing that his tone sounded more like a plea. He quickly spoke in what he hoped was more on the threatening side. "Don't get so cocky, I'll see at 10:30 pm tomorrow in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," He commanded. Without more details he turned on his heels. A then stopped before her turned towards the stairs and looked back. "If you can back up your talk, I trust you will be there."

'Nothing you can do would turn the tables," with that she turned on her heals and walked away, a little bit nervous of what's in store.

It would be less then two hours until her meeting with Draco. Ginny bit her lip pacing the room of the girl dormitory. She tried to play over what she would do if he tried to seduce her. The clock on the small wooden table close to her bunk alarmed, indicating that it was 9:00. Ginny decided to take a shower in hopes of calming her nerves. After she came out she picked a simple black dress that cut just above the knees, and like most of her dresses was a close fit and did not require a bra. She through on her rob, and left the dormitory before she lost the nerve.

On the first floor, Ginny took caution making sure she was alone. She soon came to the bathroom. She took a deep breath, pushing it open for an unpredictable night.


	3. Let's Change the Game

Ginny stepped into the darkness of the empty bathroom. She brushed her palms against her robes trying to rub away the nervousness she was feeling. She definitely wanted to appear as confident as possible even if her insides where knotted in more knots than Hermione could bewitch. Ginny scanned the bathroom, surprisingly void of Moaning Myrtle. It was just as good because with previous meetings with Malfoy, she definitely did not need an audience.

Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts; she did not notice the tall pale boy walking around the sinks, his hair slicked back, as silver as the moon. He had been studying her since she entered the dingy bathroom, a bit disappointed in her appearance. She wore ordinary black robes, nothing hugging her slim but curvy body. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Startled, Ginny eyes locked onto the source of the sound. His grey eyes glistened with what could only be anticipation although his body posture was that of cool confidence and of course that smug aura.

"Must want me really bad," said Draco, the corner of his lips twisting up.

"You sounded pretty desperate," She hoped she came of as nonchalant. "Couldn't say no to a wounded dog."

That earned her a lifted brow from Draco. "I assume you take pleasure thinking you out-witted me, however I don't take pleasure in toying with a girl's confidence," Draco racked his eyes over her slowly, "even those who don't possess memorable assets."

Ginny eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

"You couldn't possibly think I succumb that easily."

"I didn't have to think it, you proved it."

Draco walked towards her. His facial expression not giving anything away. He stopped just arms reach of her and although Ginny held her breath, anticipating he would reach out to touch her, he instead folded his lean arms across his chest and leaned against the sink. Ginny pretended she did not notice how tempting he looked. "Like I said, I don't like making a woman feel less."

Ginny stared at those grey eyes, long lashes framing them. She could not figure this angle of the game he played now. She however was not letting her guard down one bit, she would not make him get the upper hand. She decided to bait him then, draw him out to expose whatever plan he thought he was going to win with. He lifted his hand to the top of her robs and slowly pulled on the zip. She felt satisfied in the response it resulted.

Draco's eyes followed the zip. He was quite surprised and very much pleased as to what was under the robe. Ginny wore a small black dress, complete with a plunged neck, not too dip but enticing enough that he thought about five different ways he could see that dress become rags on the floor. "And what is this?"

"It's a bit stuffy, wouldn't you agree?" Ginny smiled innocently at him.

"Take off the robe."

It was a command, and this was a bit surprising. She expected him to play this out a bit longer, but this direct method, she was unsure of what to think. Ginny did however complied despite her hesitation. She let the robe drop to the floor, pulling around her legs.

"Not bad," Draco murmured. He looked at Ginny then, his eyes a smoky grey, swirling with so much heat and desire. "What would you like to do Weasley?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play shy now. You wanted to be in charge, now I'm providing you with the opportunity."

"You want me to lead?"

With a smile, Draco said, "You already threw yourself at me, so do your worse."

"I did not throw myself at you!"

"Of course not," Draco replied sounded smug.

This was definitely not what she had in mind. "What is your angle, Malfoy?" Ginny was suspicious. Malfoy was always so cocky, what was he plotting in that brain of his?

His smile widened, only just a bit to show the crowns of his pearly whites. "Like I said, I am a gentleman."

Ginny laughed at that, "You are anything but."

Draco pushed himself off the sink and stood before her. He kept his eyes pinned on hers. Now she was nervous. Her heart started hammering in her chest, her olfactory responding to the no doubt expensive cologne of spice and something darker that surrounded she knew what was happening, her hands were moving up his chest. Through the plain cotton shirt he wore, she could feel the perfect sculpt of his chest and abdomen. Even with his skinny frame, he still possessed some form of well-defined muscles underneath the skin. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. His lips where hot and soft against hers, yet when he responded there was something fierce but delicate about it. Her hands moved up, circling around his neck pulling him closer. He slipped his hands around her small waist, making her body more flushed against him. He moved his hand down, over her ass, then skimmed the hem of the dress where it met flesh. His fingers were trailing heat where they touched her, and she wanted more.

Before she could allow herself to be gone in his haunting touch and smoking kiss, Ginny broke the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Arms stilled wrapped around her, Draco smiled. "Everything you thought it would be?"

Blushing, Ginny looked away. She was a bit frazzled as to what happened. She expected the rough sexual assault that Malfoy would usually displayed. However that kiss was to intimate and still hard her reeling. She felt confused, yet something inside her was heated. Ginny forced her hands to her sides. She was tempted to touch her lips, she now looked up at Draco, suddenly furious.

"What the fuck was that?"

Draco stepped back from her, eyes looking her over once again. "Send Potter me regards." With that he left her standing there, more confused, furious and now guilty as hell.

Draco headed to the Dungeon. This was only the beginning. He wanted Ginny to want him, to seek him out and let her guard down, then he would strip her apart and show her how deadly this game just got. He only hoped this new emotional angle he now played with would not drag him down too.

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. After many years I now think my writing has improved and the plot would definitely have some interesting twists (well I think it would be). I know some of you have been waiting for more so I was definitely encouraged to continue this story. Hope you like how it's going and continue to stay tune. Happy reading._


End file.
